


Pumpkin Chuckin' (In honor of halloween)

by ShiningEve



Series: Pyotr Romanov Barnes' improbable lifestyle. [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Halloween, Pumpkins, THE SPORKENATOR, its what the fans wanted, pumpkin chuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: Pumpkin Chuckin, featuring an oblivious Pytor, and a cold Shuri.Harley is also mildy horrified at some things that Pyotr says.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Shuri
Series: Pyotr Romanov Barnes' improbable lifestyle. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610644
Comments: 6
Kudos: 199





	Pumpkin Chuckin' (In honor of halloween)

Pyotr sat in the gym throwing a knife in the air and catching it. Shuri was collapsed against Harley on a bench, holding an iPad and typing something. 

Harley shot up “I know what we need to do.”

“What?” Pyotr mumbled.

“Pumpkin Chucking!”

Shuri and Pyotr shared a look.

“Why?” Pyotr asked. “Do I just, like, pick up a pumpkin and throw it at someone?”

Shuri’s eyes gleamed “Yes-”

Harley squawked indignantly “nO you do not chuck pumpkins at people! You build a machine that fires them, like a giant cannon.”

“I’m not shooting this Idea down, but why?” Pyotr asked.

Harley put his hands on his hips. “In honor of Halloween.”

  
  
  
  
  


On October 31st, Pyotr, Shuri, and Harley stood next to each other on a damp field. They drove a tow truck into place, lowering their Pumpkin shooter onto the ground. On the side was a giant graffiti name. 

“Sporkenator.”

Harley pulled out his control panel. He did systems check, while other teams offloaded their own monstrosities. He laughed at a few of the names, but mostly kept to himself as Pyotr and Shuri went to get their pumpkins. In the far back of the crowd, Nat and Bucky stood in disguises to watch the competition. He heard mutterings and turned around to see Pyotr not even bothering to hide his abilities, two monstrous pumpkins balanced on each shoulder. Shuri had hers attached to a drone, which hovered next to her as she walked and laughed at Pyotr. Pyotr dumped the pumpkins next Harley.

He looked at Harley, who gave him a deadpan stare.

“I’m not loading those.” he said.

Pyotr picked up one and shoved it into the chute. Shuri snuck up behind him and grabbed his coat.

“I’m cold.” she muttered. “Give me your jacket, Spider Boy.”

“No,” he protested. “You probably have a self heating one folded up in your bracelet.”

“I don’t.” She whined. “Besides, I’m from Africa, you grew up in Russia. You can handle the cold.”

He scoffed and shrugged off his jacket. “It’s only 70 degrees.”

Shuri just flipped him off and bundled herself up in the jacket.

Harley waved down the coordinator that came over. 

“You’re third up.” she told them, slapping a giant sticker on their machine.

  
  


When their name was called, Pyotr, Shuri, and Harley all pressed the red button. Their pumpkin shot 10 meters, 15, 20, 25 meters in front of the other two, putting them in the lead.

  
  
  
  


At the end of the competition, they stood waiting for their place. 

They got second, and a giant pumpkin pie.

That evening, dinner at the tower was followed by handing out candy to kids. Pyotr was confused why everyone kept telling him to not give out giant handfuls of candy, but he kept on doing so, making sure to give his favorite costumed children a few pieces more than Steve would have allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one out.  
> These are gonna be really short for a while because I have AP classes.  
> Until Next chapter,   
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve


End file.
